Loveless Wrists
by LovelyLivvy112
Summary: Sam and Dean have been abounded by their dad and live with Bobby. Sam isn't handling it well. Enter New Kid Gabriel who helps Sam forget all his problems. Can Gabriel help him? Major Sabriel. Minor Destiel. Extreme trigger warning! written for fanfic challenge! Rated M for future smut. Updates every Friday!
1. Chapter 1

Sam has been waiting for this since school let out. The one thing that makes feel better. He doesn't dare it at school. Somebody could see and then a teacher would lecture him about how they are other ways to handle his feelings. It was all a bunch of bull and they knew it too. It was something that they had to say. Dean was still at basketball and would be till about 5:00. Bobby would be at drinking with Rufus till about that time. It was about 3 o'clock now. So he had plenty of time to do what was necessary. He went into his bedroom and got the razor blade he kept under his bed. He rolled up his shirt sleeves that he keeps down no matter what the temperature was. He closed his eyes.

"_Freak." One girl whispered to one of her friends as she sees Sam in the hallway._

He quickly cut somewhere around one of his wrists trying not to go to deep.

"_freaking Nerd." A jock yells as Sam tries to make it to class. He hears all his friends laugh as Sam runs past them. _

He made another cut on his wrist.

"_You're probably the reason that your mom killed herself._

Yet another cut was made on his wrist.

"_Faggot." A boy yells at him when he held hands with his first boyfriend. _

He made a couple more cuts on his arm before stopping it. To make that Dean didn't find out his little secret. He went into the bathroom to grab some paper towels to clean off all the blood. He felt a little bit better not much. He did his homework for a while. That's something that he could probably manage doing with screwing it up that much, probably.

While he was doing his homework, he heard Dean's car pull up into the driveway. He quickly made sure there was no evidence of what he just did. There wasn't really that much blood. With the shirt sleeve down nobody could tell what he did earlier, Not even Dean.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said as he came inside their house.

"Hey Dean." Sam replied.

"Not finished with your homework yet?" He asked

"Huh? What?" Sam asked

"Your homework." Dean repeated.

"Oh yeah. Got a lot to do." Sam replied nervously "So how was practice?"

"It was fine I guess." Dean said eyes wandering around. He knew that something was going on. He just wasn't sure exactly what.

"What time is Bobby coming home?" Sam asked trying to distract Dean

"He should be home soon." Dean said still trying to figure out what was wrong.

"So did you finally ask out Charlie?" Sam asked.

Charlie was this girl that Dean was obsessing over for some weird reason. He's been wanting to ask her out for what some like months now. He's just been hanging out with her and being her friend. Which is different than his normal pattern. Usually he just asked whatever girl he liked out. "Oh yeah I did but guess what?" Dean asked

"What?"

"She's gay." Dean said "Can you believe that?

"Seriously man?"

"I know right but she told me that we can still hang out. Plus she told me that if I were a girl. She would totally date me."

"Haha." Sam laughed. "I'm sure she would."

"Dude, I would make an awesome chick. Not so sure about you though."

He started to laugh again.

That was the thing about Dean. He had a way of making him forget his problems and made feel happy even if only for a little bit.

"Hey man guess what?" Dean asked

"What?"

"There are going to be some new kids at school."

"This late in the year?" Sam asked

"Dude, it's not that late."

It was true. It was only november but still, it was weird to get new kids at this point in the new year. In fact it was weird to get new kids in general at this school. Sam and Dean were the last kids to transfer to the school and that was about 5 months ago..

"Do you know what their names are?"

"I forget all I know is that their names were weird, religious type names." Dean said "but hey it will be nice not be the new kids anymore."

"True." Sam said "Hey where the hell is Bobby?"

"Probably out drinking with Bobby." Dean answered "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that he was supposed to be here at 5:00. It's 5:30."

"Sam it's probably nothing." Dean said calmly

"How do you know that Dean?"

"Because Bobby is not Dad, Sammy." Dean said "Just remember that Bobby is not Dad."

Just as he said that Bobby pulled up in the driveway.

"See what did I tell you?" Dean asked

"Sorry I freaked out on you." Sam said as he nervously scratched his head.

"It's okay man."

"It's just..." Sam said trying to explain

"Yeah I know. I was there remember." Dean said

"Well I see you idjits managed not to burn the house down." Bobby said as he entered the house. "How did practice go?

"It went pretty good."

"Good. How about Sam how was your day?"

"_Pretty Good, I mean nobody called me a Fag today but I did get called a freak and a weirdo. I cut myself today even though I promised myself I wouldn't do that again. Don't worry I didn't go too deep." _ That's what he wanted to say but instead he just said "Pretty Good."

"That's good." Bobby said "Now what guys want for dinner?"

"Hamburgers." Dean said

"Sam?"

"That's fine with me." Sam said quietly.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised "I thought you would want that leafy green stuff that you usually always eat."

"Nah, it's fine." Sam said

"Okay then Hamburgers it is." Bobby said

Later when they were all eating their hamburgers. He couldn't help but feel that Bobby and Dean looked more like a family and fit together more than he ever would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey check it out. There are the new kids." Dean said to Sam the next day at school at lunch.

"Where?" Sam asked

"Over there in the lunch line." He said pointing Man, I hope they don't get the meatloaf surprise because there is a surprise alright. That normally hits around 4th period."

Sam scanned over the lunch line looking for the new kids. The trouble was because He and his brother were still kinda new to the school most of the faces in the lunch line still looked unfamiliar to him.

Though after looking at the line of people. He quickly saw two guys that looked completely out of place. One of the guys was sort of tall not as tall as Sam was but hey, who was with short black hair and blue eyes. The other one was even shorter than his brother Sam assumed was. He had sort of slicked back blonde hair and brownish looking eyes. He was kind of cute but he wasn't really Sam's type.

"Think we should invite them to sit with us?" Dean asked

"What why?" Sam asked.

"They're new. They don't know anybody. Remember how out of place we felt on our first day of school?" Dean asked

Sam let out a sigh in response. He didn't like to think about that day. He already felt out of place in a new country. He thought that maybe at least one of kids would be a little bit friendly but no, they all looked at both of them like they were lepers or something like that. They sat alone ever since. He honestly didn't know what he would do with Dean.

"I'll be right back." Dean said as he got off the cafeteria table.

"Where are you going?"

"To invite the new kids to sit with us. I mean it's cool with you right?"

"Yeah sure." Sam said

"Alright cool." Dean said as he went towards the end of the line near where the new kids were.

It was just like Dean to invite the new kids to sit with them even though Dean didn't know what they were like. They could be complete assholes. Even though they didn't really look like they would be. Sam felt self conscious with Dean around. He felt like everyone was staring at him even though he knew that wasn't the case but still.

"Alright Sammy. Here are the new kids." Dean said as he sat down at the table flanked by the newbies. The brunette looked rather nervous and timid. While the blonde had a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey there Sammy." The blonde said

"It's just Sam." He said quietly picking at his salad.

"Please ignore my brother." The other one said in a deep voice as he sat

"It's cool." Sam said.

"Alright this one name is Castiel." Dean said pointing at the blonde "And the other one's name is Gabriel."

"But you can me Gabe."

Sam blushed when he said that. Nobody has ever flirted so openly in front of him before.

"Gabe stop it." Castiel said lightly slapping his brother.

"Your parents must've been pretty religious. Naming you guys after an Archangel and the Angel of thursday." Sam said in an effort to change conversation.

"You actually know that?" Castiel asked surprised.

"Yeah Sammy here is a huge nerd, reads everything he can get his hand on.

"Yeah." Sam agreed quietly.

"I apologize if you made you feel bad. That wasn't my intention. I was just impressed. Not even some hard core Catholics know what he's the angel of." Castiel said.

"It's cool."

"Mind if you call you Cas?" Dean asked "It's just that Castiel is such a mouthful to say all the time."

"Sure I don't mind." Cas said blushing so slightly that probably nobody but Sam noticed it. "What should I call you?" Gabe asked Sam.

"How about just Sam?"

"Nah, how about kiddo?"

"Why Kiddo?"

"I dunno just something about you. Either that or Moose." Gabe said

"Why Moose?"

"Because you're so tall. And you I'm going to call princess."

"Why Princess?" Dean asked confused as why to this total stranger wanted to call such a thing.

"Because your eyes look like that new disney princess from that movie Tangled." Gabe said

Sam laughed when he said that. He couldn't believe that Gabriel would actually say something like that.

"Do they really?" Dean asked Sam. "I dunno man. I've never seen that movie."

"They kind of do." Cas said

"Well I dunno how to feel right now." Dean said

Lunchtime seemed to pass quickly. Gabriel was actually really funny. Cas was too when he actually decided to speak.

"Aw man, is lunchtime seriously over?" Dean asked

"'Fraid so Man." Sam said

"Hey, Sam what class do you have next?" Gabe asked as they all left the lunchroom.

"History with Mr. Lee." Sam replied

"I do too. Mind showing me where his room is?" He asked

"No problem."

"Hey guys." Cas seeming to appear out of thin air.

"Hey bro. Do you have history class with us too?"

"No, I have math with Dean."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize on Gabe's behalf."

"It's cool." Sam said actually meaning it

"Are you sure?" Cas asked

"Yeah go find Dean." Sam said

"Alright I will." Cas said sprinting down the hallway.

"Sorry about my bro." Gabe said as he searched for something in his bag.

"I'm beginning to think apologizing for no reason runs in the family." Sam sounds jokingly.

"Yeah when you're raised a bunch of hardcore Catholics that sometimes happens." Gabe said "Wanna a lollipop?"

"What?" Sam asked

"Lollipop, you want one or not?" Gabe asked holding two lollipops.

"What kind are they?" He asked as they were toward their class.

"Tootsie pops." Gabe said as he stook one in his mouth.

"Dude, those are so unhealthy." Sam said as he took one of them

"But so good." Gabe said

"Mhmm." Sam said agreeing with him as they went in their class.

For the first time in a long time those negative voices in Sam's head seemed muted and dulled. They never were like that. Even after he cut himself they were still there. Sam wondered why as he drifted into sleep dreaming of blonde hair and strangely enough lollipops.


End file.
